The ever-increasing demand for high-speed data communications services and greater bandwidth is largely due to the popularity of the Internet and other data-intensive, high bandwidth applications. Both businesses and consumers are demanding higher bandwidth connections and faster Internet access. Another source for this demand is the increasing use by businesses of data communications networks, most notably the Internet, for the transmission of documents and electronic mail.
Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technology provides one approach to addressing the demand for high-speed telecommunications service. DSL technology refers to several types of services that use advanced modem elements to transmit digital signals from a data source over copper wires. Many telephone companies have embraced DSL technology as an immediate broadband solution to serve the current demand by getting more out of their existing copper infrastructure. DSL modem elements permit high data rate transmission of data over the access segment of the public switched telephone network (PSTN) at multiple megabit speeds using sophisticated signal processing techniques that permit voice and data to travel simultaneously over the same analog copper twisted pair wire.
One of the challenges facing DSL technology is that of near-end cross-talk (NEXT) cancellation. NEXT is defined as the cross-talk interference between the receiving path and the transmitting path of different transceivers at the same end of a communications channel that make use of wiring that shares the same cable. The NEXT effect in a cable depends on the number of interfering lines, and increases as the bandwidth that the signals occupy increases. In a modem pool environment where streams of data are distributed to many lines within a single, dedicated cable, the NEXT that the receivers need to overcome is mainly generated by the transmissions of the modem pool itself. Since such a system has access to the transmitted information for a plurality of modems, such information may be used to cancel the interference that leaks into the receivers, thus increasing the noise floor of each receiver.
Another cross-talk phenomena is known as far-end cross-talk (FEXT), which is defined as the cross-talk interference between the receiving path and the transmitting path of different transceivers at opposite ends of a communications channel that make use of wiring that shares the same cable.
In classic NEXT cancellation, a transmitter transmitting via one wire or wire grouping (e.g., twisted pair) affects the receiver receiving via another wire or wire grouping. For each transmit and receive path of an individual modem, a hybrid circuit separates the received signal from the transmitted interfering signal, but since the hybrid cannot completely separate the transmit path from the receive path, some of the transmitted signal leaks into the receiver and becomes an interfering signal. A canceller then filters out the effect of the interfering signal, resulting in a “cleaned” received signal. For a single modem, this problem may be addressed using classic echo cancellation techniques. In a modem pool environment, however, where several modems transmit via a shared cable, there are currently no techniques that effectively address how each receiver takes into account all other interfering transmitters.
In a conventional approach for NEXT cancellation in a modem pool environment, all modems on both sides of the communications channel are activated, as are all adaptive NEXT filters, and the NEXT filters are allowed to converge over time. Unfortunately, in such an approach the received signal is comprised not only of NEXT, but of the far signal, self-echo, FEXT, and other noise as well. Since self-echo and the other noise components are collectively a much bigger factor than NEXT, the NEXT filters will necessarily converge more slowly and less efficiently than were other noise components not present. Such systems are relatively complex to implement, since the number of filters required would equal the square of the number of modems in the pool. Furthermore, inserting a new modem into the modem pool at steady state would negatively affect the performance of all other modems and NEXT cancellation filters as the new modem would generate its own NEXT and disturb the other modems already in the modem pool.